starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Altar of Mortis
250px|thumb|Dark Side Ahsoka 250px|thumb|Daughter offert zich op Altar of Mortis is de 16de episode van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is de tweede aflevering in de Mortis verhaallijn. Newsreel Mystery on Mortis! Sent to discover the origin of mysterious distress call, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano are stranded on a distant planet. There, they discover three beings more powerful with the Force than any Jedi have seen before. The Father keeps a fragile balance between his Daughter, who allies with the light side, and the Son, who drifts ever closer to the dark. With his strength failing, the Father asks Anakin to stay and take his place, preserving the balance between light and dark. But after passing a perilous test, Skywalker refuses. Now we find our heroes about to depart for their journey home, or so they think.... Synopsis Wanneer Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ahsoka Tano van Mortis willen vertrekken krijgt Anakin een visioen waarin hij weer op Mortis is. Hij komt de Son tegen, eerst in de gedaante van Anakin zelf, en daarna in zijn eigen gedaante. Anakin weigert om zich aan te sluiten bij de Son en ontwaakt aan boord van de Eta-class Shuttle. Plots ziet hij de Son opduiken aan boord van hun Shuttle en hij duikt met Ahsoka door een luik. Anakin en Obi-Wan zetten de achtervolging in op de Son die in zijn Gargoyle vorm Ahsoka meeneemt. Wanneer Anakin op het laatste nippertje een toren moet ontwijken, crasht de Shuttle en moeten Anakin en Obi-Wan te voet verder. Obi-Wan zegt dat ze de Father om raad moeten vragen, maar Anakin wil geen tijd verliezen en wil Ahsoka meteen zelf gaan redden. In de gevangenis van de Son heeft Ahsoka het gezelschap van een klein wezen dat net als zij gevangen is. Op miraculeuze wijze ontdoet hij haar van de ketens, maar plots bijt hij Ahsoka in de voorarm waardoor ze fysiek verandert. Het wezen was de Son die Ahsoka besmette met de Dark Side. Ondertussen is de Son bij de Father en de Daughter aangekomen. De Father waarschuwt de Son om de Dark Side achterwege te laten om het evenwicht te bewaren in het universum, maar de Son weigert te luisteren en bestookt de Father met roze Force Lightning. Wanneer de Father levenloos naar beneden valt, komt net Obi-Wan aan bij het klooster. De Daughter neemt haar vader mee en laat hem bekomen van de aanval van haar broer. Obi-Wan vraagt haar om hulp en vertelt wat er gaande is. Hoewel de Daughter zich best niet kan mengen in deze gebeurtenissen, vertelt ze dat al haar acties onbaatzuchtig zijn en die van haar broer altijd egoïstisch. Ze neemt Obi-Wan mee naar het Altar of Mortis waar Obi-Wan de Mortis Dagger moet nemen waarbij de Son kan worden afgestopt. Ondertussen heeft Anakin Ahsoka gevonden in de citadel. Ahsoka is echter getransformeerd in een Dark Side gedaante die Anakin te lijf gaat. Anakin wil haar niet bekampen, maar heeft weinig keuze. In het klooster van de Father merkt de Daughter dat het conflict tussen de Jedi haar broer sterker maakt. Obi-Wan vervoegt het duel zodat Ahsoka het nu tegen twee Jedi moet opnemen. De Daughter kan niet langer toestaan dat de Son het evenwicht verstoord en een duel begint tussen het Goede en het Kwade. De Son is echter sterker, gevoed door het conflict, en hij kan de Daughter verslaan zodat hij zich kan mengen met het duel tussen de Jedi. De Father is ondertussen ontwaakt en probeert op zijn beurt om de Son af te stoppen. Dat lukt, maar de Son wordt alsmaar sterker en sterker. Op zijn beurt moet de Father zijn meerdere erkennen in de Son. Obi-Wan wil de Mortis Dagger gebruiken, maar Ahsoka kan het wapen ontfrutselen en het aan de Son geven. De Son beschouwt Ahsoka niet langer als bruikbaar en ondanks het feit dat de Dark Side in haar is verdwenen, lijkt meteen ook al het leven in Ahsoka te zijn weggezogen. De Father is ontzet door het feit dat de Daughter naar het Altar is geweest en de Dagger heeft gehaald. Ahsoka overhandigt het wapen aan de Son en wanneer hij zijn vader wil doden, springt de Daughter voor het wapen en vangt zij de dodelijke steek op. De Son is woedend dat hij zijn doelwit heeft gemist en verdwijnt. De Daughter is stervende, maar wil met haar laatste daad Ahsoka weer leven schenken. Anakin fungeert als tussenstation en Ahsoka komt weer tot leven, zonder herinnering van haar Dark Side avontuur. Terwijl de Father rouwt om zijn stervende Daughter, waarschuwt hij de Jedi. Nu de Son krachtiger is, zal hij proberen te ontkomen met het schip. Het evenwicht op Mortis is verdwenen en de Father zegt dat de Sith door deze gebeurtenissen krachtiger zijn geworden. Index Nieuw *Mortis Dagger *Altar of Mortis Bekend *Father *Gargoyle *Son *Daughter *Griffin *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Mortis Bron *Altar of Mortis op SW.com category:Televisie